Spiders
by ChainsOfKurapika
Summary: A continuation of Yoshihiro Togashi's Hunter X Hunter. This arc revolves around the Phantom Troupe once more.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I'd like some feedback on it :)  
This is a story after Hunter X Hunter episode 148, and I will be continuing the story in my own way; with a new arc (kind of a continuation of the Yorknew City arc"_

 _Hunter X Hunter is not my own work and belongs completely to Yoshihiro Togashi._

 _Then, let it begin :D_

Gon Freecs didn't quite know what to do after Ging left him and Killua started traveling the globe with his sister, Alluka.

He thought about visiting Whale Island, so he could see Mito again. He looked up at the world tree in his enclosed apartment space.

 _All the good times,_ he thought, _I wonder what Killua is doing right now. Maybe I should give him a call._ He picks up his cell from his side table.

Gon stares at the phone. _I remember when I got this phone in Yorknew City with Killua. We were going to get the cheap one, but then Leorio snuck up behind us and recommended this model. I wonder what Leorios doing. He's probably studying for his medical exam._

"Oh!" Gon said out loud; "I forgot about Kurapika! We haven't talked much for a while! I'm going to give him a call!"

 _It's been one minute and he hasn't picked up yet. Oh.. he thought._

"I can't do much because my nen is gone. I wonder if I can meet with Killua and Alluka to wish for my nen back."

Gon walks over to his table and turns on his laptop. He opens up mail and shoots Killua a quick email.

 _Killua! How have you and Alluka been? So, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime by the World Tree? That would be great. Well,_

 _reply soon! Gon_

"I can get my nen back," said an excited Gon. "Then, I could train more and become stronger!"

He looks to his left and sees his hunter license, just sitting there. _Maybe I could go to the café and access the hunter website. Yeah, that would keep me occupied._ He smiles. He walks outside of his apartment and to the cafeteria. He walks through the doors of the café, only to see an armed man holding a gun to the cashier. He calmly walks up to the man.

"Ne, gun man? This is a gun free building."

"Shut up, kid!" The man reaches for a knife in his pocket.

Gon yawns.

 _"You got past the testing gates, right? Then, all you have to do is push hard, said Killua in the Heavens Arena before Gon's first match._

Gon looks up at the man, and performed the exact same technique he used to get to the 150's in Heavens Arena.

The man went flying as he hit some chairs and went through the window. Gon scratched the back of his head and smiles.

"I guess I overdid it a little bit. He's unconscious now, miss," he says to the cae shier. "May I use a computer to access the hunter website?"

The shocked cashier stammers, "Erm.. y-yes. The computers are over there," she points out with a shaky arm.

"Arigato, miss!" Gon says cheerfully.

 _ **Some browsing later...**_

 _Oh! I can check out Kurapika's page! That way I can see what he's doing!_ he thinks.

 **Kurapika K.**

 **Age: 21**

 **Status:** **Deceased.**

 **Occupation: Former bodyguard of** **Neon Nostrade.**

Gon's eyes widen. _Kurapika... is dead?_

 _So there's the first chapter! Did you all like it? Its likely you didn't, because its my first xD_

 _Well, for those of you who think it's okay, ill shoot for 5 views and then I'll release chapter 2. See you all later._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing Chapter #0!_

 _JokeLover123- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying to set up the first chapter =)_

 _J23K- That was only the prologue, so naturally it was supposed to be short. Thank you for the review! =)_

 _Right, so let chapter 1 commence._

 ** _Chapter 1: Kurapika is dead?  
_** Gon looked at the monitor in awe. He blinked once, and then again, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. How could Kurapika be dead? A single tear ran down Gon's face like a crystal. He quickly closed out the web page and snatched up his Hunter License and headed back to his apartment. He unlocked his door and picked up his phone on his side table. He dialed Killua's number. One ring. Two. Three rings.

"Hello?" a girlish voice said through Killua's phone.

"Hello, is this Alluka Zoldyck speaking?" Gon asked.

"Yes, it is. Are you Oni-Sans friend, the one in green? she questioned.

"That's me. Gon Freecs. Is Killua there?"

"Onii left to get groceries, but I wanted to stay home. Can I take a message?"

"Thanks Alluka, I'm good. Just tell him to call me when-"

 _A sound was heard through Gon's phone._

 _"Alluka, I'm home!" said a very familiar voice._

"Oh! Nii San is back! Onii San! Gonnie is on the phone!" she yelled.

"Thanks, Alluka." Gon said.

"Oh, Gon! Yo! What's up?" Killua said.

"K- Killua.. Kurapika is..." he stammered.

"What about Kurapika? He's probably doing some work right now. He is a bodyguard for Neon Nostrade. Probably not for long, because she lost her Lovely Ghostwriter ability."

"The Hunter Website claims Kurapika is dead." Gon admitted.

"What? Seriously?" Killua said in awe.

"Yeah, and I bet he went after the Troupe again. Or the Troupe went after him."

"Hey Gon, lets meet at the world tree tomorrow. We can talk about this better in person. Remember, we are always going to be friends."

"Yeah!" Gon said with a slight happy tone in his voice, "of course!"

"Seeya then," Killua said, and then he hung up.

Gon smiled slightly. _Killua is coming, and I'll get my nen back! We will find out how Kurapika died, and avenge him!"_

Gon sprawled across his bed, thinking on ways Kurapika could've died.

 _Maybe he died during his bodyguard duty.. no; he was always the vigilant one of the group. He had to be betrayed or caught in some dirty little trap. It could be that a fellow colleague actually wanted him dead or had some form of a grudge against him. Or, Mr. Nostrade found out his secret of being a Kurta and had him executed. There could be so many different reasons... why does it have to be so hard to figure this out?_

Gon stopped thinking after he saw his face was boiling red and steam was emitting from his ears.

Hehe, he laughed a little; "I shouldn't think too much on it. Killua will be here tomorrow so I can talk to him and get my nen back" he said aloud.

Before long, it was dusk, and Gon fell asleep.

 _Inside Gon's dream..._

 _Where am I?_ Gon wondered aloud. He looked around and saw Kurapika, talking to a fellow bodyguard. There was a red dot fixed on Kurapika's neck. _A sniper_! Gon thought. " **KURAPIKA! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"** Gon yelled, but Kurapika could not hear him. _Am I in a dream?_ Gon asked himself. There was a loud crack and Kurapika's eyes went wide. Basho, the guard next to him, shouted.

"Kurapika! Are you alright?"

A pool of blood stained the carpet as the wide eyed Kurta lay dead.

 _What? What is happening?_ Gon wondered frantically. He looked up and on the stairs there was a person in a dark cloak, covering just enough of their body so no one could see a single feature of them. The dark cloaked assassin then lifted up his cloak and peeked at Gon. There was an eye visible. A scarlet eye. There was a crack as the assassin took a fire at Gon, and the dream ended.

Gon woke up, sweating and panting. _At least it was just a dream. Or- or was it?_ he thought.

He peered over at his alarm clock. It was 2:32 AM. Killua would be at the world tree area around 12:00 PM.

 _Still a long way to go,_ Gon thought.

He sat upright in his bed and looked to his right, his eyes aimed at the massive sapling, the World Tree. He squinted on it. There was one climbing its massive bark. _Seriously? At this hour? Come to think of it, I don't even think that you are allowed to climb at 2:00 in the morning._ Gon walked over to his closet and pulled out a telescope. He eyed the person. Gon broke into a cold sweat and dropped the telescope when he saw who it was. The assassin from his dream. Or someone very much like him. This man wore a black cloak and hung a sniper rifle on his back. _What is his goal?_ Gon wondered. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, the man was gone. _Wha- What? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? I'm probably just tired. There is no way my dreams could exist in reality. Besides, the man from my dream had scarlet eyes. Kurapika is dead now, and the Kurta are extinct. No one has scarlet eyes that is still breathing right now._ Gon looked again. There was no one. He lied back down and eventually fell asleep.

The sunshine woke Gon up from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He glanced back at his clock. It was 8:40. Killua would be there in about 3 hours and 20 minutes. Gon quickly got up and changed into his green shorts, threw on his white jersey, and put his green coat on afterwards. Then he picked up his backpack and fishing pole and ate his breakfast slowly. An orange with a glass of milk. He then brushed his teeth and stepped outside by the world tree. _Man, now I have to wait another 3 hours. Only 20 minutes have passed._

"Oi, Gon!" Killua shouted.

Gon turned around and saw Killua and his sister, Alluka standing there.

"Killua!" Gon shouted as he sprinted up and gave him a hug.

"Hey! Cut it out, Baka! It's embarrassing..."

Gon laughed.

"Hey, Killua, could you wish for my nen back?"

"Oh. That's actually a great idea." Killua said.

"Alluka, could you tell Nanika to come out?" Killua asked.

"Kay," said Alluka. Gradually her face changed.

"Ne, Nanika, could you give Gon his nen back?"

"Kay."

A tremendous white light shot up from Gon.

Killua whistled in amazement.

"Kay!" the light stopped.

"Is your nen really back, Gon?" Killua asked.

In response, Gon walked up to the nearest rock he could find.

Saisho a gu! Jan, ken, gu! Gon yelled as the rock smashed to pieces.

Gon turned around with a wide smile on his face.

"Killua, I had a dream last night. I saw how Kurapika died."

 _And that was the end of chapter one \\(^0^)/ yay!_

 _Hopefully you liked it. Love chu 3_


End file.
